Alles für die Löwin
by LilyLovely
Summary: Schon wieder hat Lily James abblitzen lassen, doch das will Sirius nicht mehr so hinnehmen: Er schmiedet einen Plan, durch den James mit Lily und deren beste Freundin Alice mit Frank zusammenkommen soll. Nur blöd, dass Lily und Alice das sofort mitbekomme
1. Chapter 1

\/p>

**Chapter 1 – Wenn Sirius einen Plan schmiedet und James vernünftiger ist **

„Ihr wusstet es!", brüllte James durch den kompletten Gemeinschaftsraum. Was nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte er schon die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler. Er und Frank standen Lily und Alice gegenüber und ihre Gesichtsausdrücke hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Während Alice und Lily ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatten und die Situation scheinbar genossen, sahen James und Frank aus, als hätten sie gerade gesehen, wie Filch und McGonagall Peeves anbeteten. Remus und Peter standen rechts und links auf gleicher Höhe mit den Jungs und einer sah bedröppelter aus, als der andere. Einzig Sirius schien noch halbwegs Herr der Lage zu sein, allerdings fragte er sich, wie er James Kinnlade aufsammeln sollte, so weit schien sie ihm runter gefallen zu sein. 

"Ja, Potter. Wussten wir.", giftete Lily und blickte zu Alice und einem Mädchen mit braunen Haaren, das neben beiden stand und breit grinste. "Aber.. Aber... Aber... Aber...", mehr brachte Frank nicht mehr zustande. "Mehr fällt dir nicht dazu ein!", fragte Alice auch sofort spöttisch. "Wie? Ich meine... warum? und... überhaupt.. wie...?", stotterte James und Alice und Lily mussten sich mittlerweile stark zusammen reißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. "Seit wann?", fragte Sirius, der immer noch der Einzige der Jungs war, der einigermaßen gefasst wirkte. "Von Anfang an!", verkündeten alle drei Mädels gleichzeitig. "Das glaub ich euch nicht!", lies Frank verlauten und James fügte hinzu: "Beweist es!", aber es klang nicht überheblich, selbstsicher und vollkommen von der Richtigkeit seiner Meinung überzeugt wie sonst - viel mehr verzweifelt. Die Mädels sahen sich breit grinsend an...

_**Flashback**_

"Ich kann nicht mehr!" James warf sich auf sein Bett. „Ach, komm schon Prongs!", rief Sirius und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Eigenes ihm gegenüber. „Lass dich doch nicht unterkriegen!" Remus setzte sich zu James und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das war ziemlich mies, ja, aber… wer weiß? Vielleicht fällt ihr das ja auch auf und sie entschuldigt sich oder so?" „Meinst du?", fragte James schon wieder hoffnungsvoll. Wenn es um Lily ging war er einfach furchtbar naiv und klammerte sich an jeden Strohhalm. Peter, der das Ganze nicht schon wieder anhören wollte, murmelte etwas von wegen Bibliothek und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal. Frank sah James mitleidig an. In dessen Augen war er auch der Einzige, der ihn verstehen konnte, denn nach dem, was er so mitkriegte, war Frank genauso in Alice verliebt wie er in Lily.

„Okay, JETZT REICHT ES!", brüllte Sirius plötzlich, „PRONGS! Entweder, du vergisst Lily-" „Das kann ich nicht!", protestierte dieser sofort, aber Sirius fuhr fort: „Oder du kriegst sie rum und ich werde dir jetzt verdammt noch mal dabei helfen, vollkommen egal, wie!" „Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen?", fragte James eher ungläubig, aber Sirius schien ernsthaft zu überlegen. „Keine Ahnung!", knurrte er und trat gegen den Bettpfosten. James schluckte und sah Sirius irritiert an. Er wusste ja, dass dieser manchmal ziemlich ausrasten konnte, aber wegen Lily! Sirius setzte sich wieder - während seinem kurzen Wutausbruch war er aufgesprungen - und sagte nachdenklich: „Also, lass uns mal überlegen: Was mag sie an dir nicht?" James seufzte auf: „Einfach. ALLES!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt hatte er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und dann brauchte er einen Plan und keine unnötigen Verkomplizierungen. „Schön, Prongs, dann anders: Was _hasst_ sie an dir?" James überlegte einen Moment: „Sie hält mich schlicht und ergreifend für den größten Idioten, den diese Welt je gesehen hat.", murmelte er dann resigniert, „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin: An ihrer Stelle würde ich mich auch nicht sonderlich leiden können!" „Jaah, aber warum? Sag mir konkrete Sachen, sonst kannste das gleich knicken!" Sirius sah so beängstigend aus, dass James keinen Widerspruch mehr leistete.

„Sie hält dich für oberflächlich und arrogant.", sagte Frank zögernd und Sirius nickte auf eine Weise, als würde er alles im Kopf notieren. „Oh, und sie mag es nicht, wenn ihr Leute verhext!", fügte Remus hinzu. „Das ist noch so ein Problem: Sie hält mich für einen zweiten Sirius. Sorry, Pad." Sirius nickte wieder und Frank stimmte James zu: „Stimmt. Sie denkt, du willst sie nur, weil sie eine Herausforderung ist." „Ich glaube, das ist das größte Problem...", sagte Remus langsam, „... sie hat einfach Angst. Angst, dass sie sich auf dich einlässt und du sie dann fallen lässt." „Du meinst, sie glaubt, ich könnte keine Beziehung mit ihr führen?", fragte James nach und Frank murmelte: „Naja. Dein bester Freund ist Sirius Black und deine bisherigen Freundinnen machen es auch nicht unbedingt einfacher - es waren erstens zu viele und zweitens warst du immer nur kurz mit ihnen zusammen..." Sirius hatte aufmerksam zugehört - was bei ihm wirklich nicht allzu oft vorkam. „Gut, das heißt,", fasste er zusammen, „Lily glaubt, du meinst es nicht ernst mit ihr, kannst keine Freundin länger als eine Woche halten und dann hast du noch drei andere Minuspunkte, richtig?" James nickte immer noch geknickt. 

„Schön. Nächster Punkt. Was könnte Probleme geben, wenn ihr dann zusammen wärt?" James hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, herausfinden zu wollen, was mit Sirius los war und lies sich einfach mal darauf ein. „Quidditch!", lies er sofort verlauten. „Das bezweifle ich! Sie mag es nur nicht, dass du damit angibst, aber gegen Quidditch selber hat sie nichts und eine ihrer besten Freundinnen ist auch im Team.", hielt Remus dagegen. „Eure Streiche!", fiel Frank ein, der jetzt wirklich neugierig war, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. „Naja, einige findet sie schon lustig, oder?", fragte James in die Runde und Remus nickte wieder: „Ja. Aber wir müssen stark aufpassen, dass wir nirgends - noch nicht mal bei den Slytherins - unter die Gürtellinie zielen." „Was noch?", fragte Sirius, noch immer hochkonzentriert. „Was ist mit deinen Flirts?", fragte Remus, aber diesmal war James wirklich empört: „Hey! Das würde doch sofort aufhören, wenn ich mit Lily zusammen wäre!" „Schon gut...", murmelte Remus, ob dieser Lautstärke perplex. „Snape.", brachte Frank noch an und Sirius zeigte das erste Mal eine Reaktion: er schnaubte abfällig. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie auch Angst, dass du... naja.. _Dinge_.. überstürzt...", murmelte Remus und die Jungs grinsten sich an. „Oh, und dass du nicht ehrlich wärst.", merkte Frank noch an. „Noch was?", fragte Sirius und alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Weiter", verkündete Sirius, „Irgendwelche kleineren Sachen, die du an dir ändern solltest, damit sie dich netter findet?" „Vielleicht sollte ich mal Hausaufgaben machen.", grinste James und hatte fast schon wieder seine normale, gute Laune zurück. „Sie hasst es, wenn du dir so durch die Haare fährst." „Das mach ich eben, wenn ich nervös bin!", empörte er sich sofort bei Frank, aber dieser zuckte nur die Schultern. „Halte die Regeln... etwas... _mehr_... ein.", meinte Remus noch. „Nenn sie nie wieder Evans, sondern nur noch Lily!", fand Frank und James nickte. „Sei nicht so.. naja, machohaft eben... Sondern eher gentlemanlike.", erklärte Remus noch und James grinste wieder wie üblich. Was waren seine Freunde nur für ein komischer Haufen? „Gut. Dann erklär mir bitte noch, was sie an dir mag!", schloss Sirius und James war alles andere als begeistert, als keiner etwas sagte. „Ja geil, das fängt ja toll an!", motzte er, grinste aber noch. „Du siehst gut aus.", sagte Sirius. „Du hast Humor.", bemerkte Frank. „Sie hat mal gesagt, dass man sich in wirklich brenzligen Situationen auf dich verlassen kann.", fiel Remus ein. „Du bist ein Gryffindor!", stellte Frank fest. „Deine Noten sind richtig gut, das gefällt ihr normal auch." „Oh man, ich glaub, sie kennt den richtigen James Potter überhaupt nicht!", seufzte Remus schließlich, aber Sirius grinste breit: „Eben." 

„EBEN!", kam es dreistimmig. „Eben. Genau das machen wir uns zu Nütze. Gebt mir noch zwei Minuten und ich hab einen Plan. Dann lass dir Zeit bis... sagen wir Anfang November. Heute ist Montag, der 24. September. Mmh... Sagen wir eine Woche dafür... Dann noch 4 Wochen... Zwei oder drei Tage danach... Ja, ja, sagen wir, an Halloween hast du es hinter dir... Und dann müsste eigentlich alles passen. Jaah... das sind noch fünfeinhalb Wochen, hältst du es so lange ohne deine Lily aus?", grinste Sirius und James sah ihn an, als hätte McGonagall verkündet, sie wolle einen Striptease machen - genau wie Remus und Frank. „Hätten wir das jetzt begreifen sollen?" Sirius seufzte auf und sah sich zu einer längeren Erklärung genötigt. „Also gut, passt auf: Eigentlich ist das alles ganz einfach: du musst nur drei Punkte beachten. Erstens musst du ihr irgendwie zeigen, dass du ganz anders bist, als sie dich kennt. Zweitens musst du ihr irgendwie zeigen, dass du im Stande bist, eine Beziehung zu führen und drittens musst du ihr irgendwie zeigen, dass du es mit ihr ernst meinst." 

„Klasse Plan!", murmelte James, aber Sirius überging ihn und fuhr fort: „Also. Eigentlich gibt's da die perfekte Lösung. Erst mal das Grundlegende: Du schaust, dass du deinen Ich-versuche-meine-Haare-in-Ordnung-zu-bringen-weil-Lily-in-der-Nähe-ist-und-mache-sie-dadurch-noch-schlimmer-Fimmel los wirst. Dann nennst du sie nicht mehr Evans, sondern Lily. Dann frag sie nicht noch einmal nach nem Date, sei höflich und wie hat Moony so schön gesagt? Gentlemanlike. Aber ja kein ‚Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans!' mehr. Dann zeigst du ihr bei den Schulsprecheraufgaben, dass du vernünftig und erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst, und was für Wörter sie noch so gerne hört, bist. Dann mutier jetzt eben mal immer wieder zum braven Jungen." „Und das von dir!", beklagte sich James, nahm seinen Blick aber keine Sekunde von seinem besten Freund. 

„Gut. Und dann startet jetzt der eigentliche Plan. Du - köpf mich jetzt nicht - fängst an, mit einem Mädchen aus unserer Klasse zu gehen. Da gibt's ja genug, die das machen würden. Nicht köpfen, hab ich gesagt! Pass auf, das hat Sinn: Gegenüber der bist du dann so, wie Lily dich gern hätte, gegenüber Lily natürlich auch, aber die muss man erst mal drauf aufmerksam machen und das erledigt dann das Mädchen für dich. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass sie abends im Mädchenschlafsaal davon schwärmt, dass du... Moment, was hatten wir alles? Also, dass du überhaupt nicht oberflächlich und arrogant bist und andauernd Leute verhext. Dass du überhaupt nicht so bist wie ich. Dass du erwachsener geworden bist und unsere Streiche nicht mehr übertrieben sind, dass du dich neuerdings wesentlich mehr an die Regeln hältst. Und beziehungsmäßig, dass du nie mit anderen Mädels flirtest, dass du ehrlich zu ihr bist und sie zu nichts drängst.

Und dann kann sie gleich noch das an dir loben, was Lily eh schon mag... Deinen Humor, dein Aussehen, deine Verlässlichkeit und was wir alles hatten. Das heißt, den Großteil wälzt du auf das Mädel ab, du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass eure Beziehung glaubhaft ist, dass sie das wirklich so erzählt und dann musst du mit ihr... ich denke mal so vier Wochen zusammen sein. Wie du dann Schluss machst, ohne dir bei Lily alles zu vermasseln weiß ich zwar noch nicht, aber ansonsten steht der Plan. Na, was sagt ihr?" Fragend blickte er in die Runde.

„Pad...", setzte Remus an und brach wieder ab. James öffnete und schloss den Mund andauernd und Frank machte den Anschein, als hätte man ihm erzählt, die UTZ-Prüfungen seien am nächsten Tag. „Was ist?", fragte Sirius jetzt doch leicht verunsichert, aber James lachte auf. „Auf so was kannst auch nur du kommen, Pad! Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen!" „Stimmt, Lily würde euch an den Kraken verfüttern, wenn sie das wüsste!", grinste Frank und Sirius wandte sich an Remus: „Moony, unser Mädchenversteher: Was hältst du denn davon?" Remus überlegte tatsächlich einen Moment: „Mmh... Also gegenüber dem Mädchen fände ich die ganze Aktion einfach nur mies und hinterhältig... Aber wegen Lily... Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wäre das ja wirklich noch eine Möglichkeit...", sagte er langsam. „Du bist da dafür!", fragten James und Frank geschockt. Remus zuckte die Schultern: „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich finde es eigentlich schlimm, wenn du zu solchen Tricks greifen musst, aber wer weiß? Wenn es hilft... Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich der schnellste Weg. Bis Lily die Augen aufmacht und dir ne Chance gibt, das kann noch Ewigkeiten dauern..." „Klingt einleuchtend...", murmelte James, war aber immer noch nicht überzeugt, aber Sirius schien begeistert, dass er ausgerechnet von Remus Schützenhilfe erhielt.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir mit offenen Karten spielen? Wenn wir ein Mädchen ins Vertrauen ziehen und sie fragen, ob sie mitspielt? Das wäre dann wenigstens ihr gegenüber fair!" „Stimmt! Dann müsste ich sie nicht hintergehen! Aber... euch ist schon klar, dass, wenn das alles klappt, ich Lily ziemlich zügig erklären muss, was ich da für ne Show abgezogen habe... Glaubt ihr nicht, dass das alles kaputt machen könnte?", wandte James nur noch ein, aber Remus winkte ab: „Ach was. Sie wird zwar nicht begeistert sein, aber dann kennt sie dich ja schon so, wie du wirklich bist!" James seufzte. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand erzählte ihm zwar etwas ganz anderes, aber schließlich ging es hier um Lily. Seit über drei Jahren versuchte er jetzt schon, auch nur einmal mit ihr auszugehen. Warum dann nicht einmal auf die Tour? „Aber welches Mädchen nehmen wir denn da? Das macht doch kein normales Mädchen freiwillig, so link wie das ist, oder? Und dann müssten wir schon was bieten. Aber was? Und wen fragen wir? Wir haben nur einen Versuch...", arbeitete Sirius seine Idee weiter aus.

„Frank? Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte Remus, dem gerade aufgefallen war, dass Frank schon eine Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte und in Gedanken schien. „Ich...", setzte er an, unterbrach sich aber schnell und wurde rot. „Jaah?", fragten James und Sirius gleichzeitig. Frank kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte: „Ich weiß, das wäre wieder unfair und so, aber... Wie wäre es, wenn du es bei Alice probierst?" James und Remus starrten ihn an, aber Sirius grinste: „Und du, als großer Retter in der Not, willst sie dann ‚trösten', richtig?" Frank grinste ebenfalls und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er ganz genau auf das hinausgewollt hatte. „Alice ist in Lilys Klasse...", sagte James leise. „Sie ist eine von Lilys zwei besten Freundinnen...", fuhr Remus fort. „Sie würde uns nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen...", bemerkte Frank leise und Sirius vervollständigte: „Bei ihr würde die größte Gefahr nicht bestehen: Dass sie sich ernsthaft in Prongs verliebt. Dazu empfindet sie zuviel für dich, Frank." Die Jungs schwiegen einen Moment. „Heißt das dann ja?", fragte Sirius schließlich. Die anderen drei blickten auf. „Ja!", sagten sie alle.

„Das bleibt dann aber alles unter uns, okay?", fragte Frank und hielt ihnen eine Hand hin. „Was ist mit Wormtail?", fragte James sofort, aber Frank schüttelte den Kopf: „Bitte. Das wird schon schwer genug, es Alice und Lily zu erklären, bitte nicht noch jemand!" „Wormtail gehört zu uns!", verteidigte Remus Peter. „Oh, ja, das wird lustig: Ach, Wormtail, übrigens. Prongs guggt jetzt, dass er und Alice ein Paar werden, damit Lily über sie viel Positives über Prongs hört, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt und dann macht er mit Alice Schluss, damit die mit Frank zusammenkommt, der da auch mit drin steckt... Sonst noch Fragen?", hielt Sirius dagegen. „Schön, dann halt nicht!", seufzten James und Remus gleichzeitig und schlugen bei Frank und Sirius ein. Jeder hatte zwar noch so seine Zweifel, aber sie redeten sich alle ein, dass sie ja eigentlich zwei gute Taten vollbrachten: Sie sorgten dafür, dass Lily und James und Alice und Frank zusammenkamen.

„Na dann: Planung von Phase eins, oder?", rief Sirius vergnügt und mit einem Schlag war nichts mehr von Zweifeln zu spüren und die Jungs quatschten durcheinander.

Vor der Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal sahen Alice und ich uns an...

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Wenn Lily und Mika so ihre I

Chapter 1 -

**HINWEIS!! Das erste Kapitel war die Ausnahme, ab jetzt ist die Story aus Lilys Sicht (so hab ich das zumindest vor). Chap 2 und 3 sind ziemlich kurz, danach werde ich versuchen, ein normalmaß von 3-4 wordseiten zu erreichen… viel spaß!**

_ vala m._

_danke, danke, danke für dein review!! freu tja, das erfährst du in dem chap hier und im nächsten kommt dann die reaktion so richtig fies grins, weil ich dich auf die folter spann lach hoffe, es gefällt dir!!_

**Chapter 2 – Wenn Lily und Mika so ihre Ideen haben**

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein?!", rief ich, sobald wir im Mädchenschlafsaal standen. Alice verdrehte die Augen und mir wurde - mal wieder viel zu spät - schlagartig bewusst, dass wir nicht alleine im Schlafsaal waren. Was bei sieben Gryffindor-Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang eigentlich Standard war. „Was ist wessen Ernst?", rief auch schon eine Stimme un ein hübsches, dunkelhaariges Mädchen trat hinter einem Schrank hervor. Alice un ich seufzten auf: „Mika!", (A/N siehe unten) Mika und ich waren schon seit der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts befreundet und als wir zusammen mit Alice nach Gryffindor kamen, waren wir drei bald unzertrennlich, so unterschiedlich wir auch sind. Alice ist eher ruhig, was man von Mika und mir überhaupt nicht behaupten kann. Ich nehm die Schule ziemlich ernst, weswegen beide meistens nur die Augen verdrehen und Mika steht auf Quidditch. Gut, zuschauen, ja. Aber freiwillig auf einen Besen? Nie, da bin ich mir mit Alice einig. Und das sind nur unsere üblichen ‚Streitansichten'. Aber was würde ich nur ohne die beiden machen? Ups, Mika hatte ja eigentlich was gefragt und so wie sie uns jetzt ansah, hatte wohl auch Alice noch nicht geantwortet. Na dann, zurück zum Thema.

„Potter!", giftete ich. „Frank!", meinte Alice grimmig. Mika zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, ja, klar. So präzise wollte ich es jetzt auch wieder nicht!", beklagte sie sich. Alice und ich lächelten. „Du glaubst uns nicht, was wir grade gehört haben!" Mika grinste: „Moment! Ihr habt gelauscht? Zu so was muss ich euch doch normal stundenlang überreden!" Ich grinste ebenfalls. Wo sie Recht hatte... Alice sah auf den Boden, lächelte aber und meinte: „Lily hat Potter vorhin mal wieder übel auflaufen lassen." Och Gott, musste sie das jetzt noch mal aufwärmen? Jaah, ich halte Potter für arrogant, überheblich und oberflächlich. Und ja, er nervt. Aber vorhin hab ich ehrlich überreagiert. Na, da musste ich mich aber mal verteidigen: „Ja, ich war mies. Und deswegen bin ich ihm auch hinterher. Ich wollte nich entschuldigen und - naja... Ich hätt auch ‚ja' gesagt." Meine Mädels sahen mich überrascht und triumphierend an. Okay, okay, okay, ich geb es ja zu. Süß ist er ja wirklich und laut Remus - und laut dem, was ich vorhin gehört hatte - könnte er es vielleicht doch zur Abwechslung mal ernst meinen. Muss ich hinzufügen, dass meine Mädels diese Ansicht seit Jahren vertreten und mich mehr als einmal damit zur Weißglut gebracht haben?

Alice warf mir einen Hat-ja-lang-genug-gedauert-Blick zu. Na, was sag ich denn? Aber sie braucht gerade reden! Sie und Frank - das wird ja auch nie was! Aber noch bevor sie einen Kommentar loslassen konnte, fragte Mika neugierig: „Hättest du? Das heißt, es ist was dazwischen gekommen, aber was? Bitte, Mädels!" Ich grinste und sah zu Alice. Oh ja, manchmal überließ ich gerne den Vortritt. Alice verdrehte die Augen, begann aber zu erzählen. Nur ab und zu warf ich einen Kommentar ein und Mika blieb – sehr ungewöhnlich – während der ganzen Erzählung ruhig. Es dauerte über zwanzig Minuten, bis wir ihr lediglich erzählt hatten, was im Jungenschlafsaal für Debatten geführt worden waren! Dabei hatten wir noch nicht einmal angefangen, zu erörtern…

"Wowi!", kam von Mika also zwanzig Minuten später. Tja, da hatten wir sie offensichtlich geschockt. Waren wir ja aber auch gewesen, als wir das gehört hatten. Okay, Alice war bei solchen Sachen zu schüchtern, also wandte ich mich direkt an Mika: "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Ja, ich geb es ja zu... Kann es sein, dass ich grade ziemlich viel zu gebe? Äh, zum Thema. Wenn es nach mir ging, hätte ich da schon eine genaue Vorstellung. Mika schien das im Übrigen genauso zu sehen. Zumindest grinste sie mich dementsprechend an. Nur müsste da Alice die tragende Rolle spielen...

(A/N) Wer Averise kennt, der kennt auch Mika. Wenn nicht, ist das aber nicht tragisch, Averise hat mit der Story hier nichts zu tun. Mika (OC) ist das Pendant zu Sirius, wenn auch nicht ganz so ‚schlimm'. Sie ist praktisch, frech und meistens gut gelaunt. Allerdings hat jede Mika in den verschiedenen Storys eine andere ‚Eigenheit'. Wenn ihr noch fragen habt, meldet euch…


	3. Chapter 3 Wie Alice sich vor Monologen

Chapter 1 -

**Chapter 3 – Wie Alice sich vor Monologen drückt**

Alice Blick wanderte von ihr zu mir und wieder zurück. „Ihr habt doch irgendwas vor...", murmelte sie und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Mika sah mich an und diesmal verdrehte ich die Augen. Wieso eigentlich immer ich? „Naja. Ich denke... beziehungsweise wir denken, dass... naja, dass wir die Jungs eben ein bisschen... äh... auflaufen lassen sollten. Also.." Ja, manchmal war ich wirklich feige. Das sollte mal ruhig Mika machen. Die bewarf mich geradezu mit Du-bist-unmöglich-Lily-Blicken und ich musste wieder grinsen, während Mika aufseufzte und schnell sagte: „Also ihr beide tut, als hättet ihr keine Ahnung und spielt brav mit - und wenn sie es dann ‚auflösen' wollen, sagt ihr ‚Wussten wir' und sie stehen als die absoluten Oberdeppen da." Ich lächelte fies und fügte hinzu: „Und währenddessen können wir alles von ihnen verlangen un die werden es tun - sie wollen uns ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken bringen!"

Okay. Jetzt ging's los. Mika und ich kniffen schon mal die Augen zusammen und zogen die Köpfe ein. Ich wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Alice würde uns erst mal erklären, dass sie da niemals mitmachen würde. Problem. Und zwar erstens und zweitens wegen Frank. Erstens, weil sie nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und nicht mit jemand anderem - in meinen Augen schon gar nicht mit Potter. Zweitens weil es ja auch für ihn so schlimm sein musste. Das Argument brachte sie übrigens eigentlich immer - egal bei welchem Thema. Drittens wegen mir. Jaah, das wäre ihr dritter Punkt. Als ob es mir was ausmachen würde, mit wem Potter zusammen ist! Schwachsinn! Viertens wegen Potter. Gott, wer nahm denn schon auf den Rücksicht? Nur weil er ab und zu – und eher ab als zu – mal nett sein konnte und ganz süß aussah? Okay, ja, er sieht richtig süß aus, aber das tut jetzt so was von gar nichts zur Sache! Fünftens wegen Sirius, Remus und Peter. Weil das für die ja wahrscheinlich auch ganz schlimm sein musste. Warum auch immer?! Und sechstens wegen der Öffentlichkeit. Jaah, sie würde ja öffentlich mit James zusammen sein und – gut, sie hatte recht, es interessiert schon einige, mit wem James Potter geht, aber trotzdem – das wäre ja peinlich, solange die Welt noch nicht weiß, worum es ihr wirklich geht. Oh, genau, ‚die Welt', das ist sowieso Alice Lieblingsargument… das bringt sie fast so oft wie Frank. Himmel!

Tja, damit wären wir die Personen (ich lass ‚die Welt' jetzt mal außen vor) durch. Weiter. Achtens (Siebtens war ja ‚die Welt' – okay, okay, okay! Ich lass es ja schon!) wegen der Moral. Hat sich bei euch schon mal eine Moral beschwert? Okay, ich werde schon wieder sarkastisch. Hach, ich liebe Sarkasmus… im Gegensatz zu Potter. Wieso fällt mir der eigentlich immer ein, wenn ich was mit ‚liebe' denke? Ach ja, richtig, er würde sofort einen blöden Kommentar abgeben. So was wie ‚für dich wäre ich der Sarkasmus in Person'… nur so als Beispiel. Und dann käme sein ‚Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?' Zum Heulen. Ich kann das alles schon alleine… Und ich mach mir Gedanken um Potter, das ist ja noch schlimmer! Aber damit wäre mal wieder bewiesen, dass ich den Typ so was von gar nicht brauchte, ich konnte selbst unsere Gespräche – Streit trifft es wohl eher – in meinem Hirn _ohne _ihn führen. Ha! Oh, man, ich drifte eindeutig zu oft vom Thema ab. Also, zurück zu Alice Meinung. Die Personen hätten wir durch, ‚die Welt' auch und sogar schon die Moral. Gut, dann auf zu Nummer neun. Das wäre dann die Reaktion der Lehrer. Fragt mich bitte nicht, warum um Himmels Willen es die Lehrer interessieren sollte, wer hier mit wem ging oder – in Potters Fall eher wahrscheinlicher – rum machte. Hey, ich bin ja schon wieder richtig in meiner Ich-hasse-Potter-Schiene! Endlich mal ein gutes Zeichen! Jaah, wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich überhaupt nicht mehr in der Schiene, seit ich gehört habe, was er vorhin gesagt hat… Aber welcher normale Mensch wäre danach noch in einer Ich-hasse-Potter-Schiene?

Genau, ich wollte weitermachen. Zehntens würden die schulischen Leistungen darunter leiden. Hey, das ist mein Text! Elftens – das fällt ihr immer als Letztes und Mika immer als Erstes ein – wie sollte das überhaupt funktionieren? Na, wenigstens bei dem Punkt konnte Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Mika war nicht umsonst die Praktische bei uns und hatte außerdem, was Jungs anging, im Gegensatz zu uns beiden massenhaft Erfahrung. Schön, dann werde ich mal wieder ehrlich: Mika hatte bereits zwei Freunde – Ravenclaw Sucher und Gryffindor Treiber (nein, nicht Black), war ja klar, dass die irgendwas mit Quidditch zu tun haben mussten – und mehrere Dates hinter sich. Somit konnte sie küssen, aber mehr war da auch nie gewesen. Alice und ich hingegen waren so was von ahnungslos. Wir waren zwar beide längst siebzehn, hatten aber noch keinen Freund gehabt. Bei Alice lag das auf der Hand. Sie wollte seit ich denken kann nur Frank und bei mir… tja, da war das Ganze schon etwas schwieriger. Eigentlich hatte ich einfach kein Interesse an einem Freund. Jungs machten doch nur Ärger! Sicher, wenn der Richtige denn dann da wäre, hätte ich auch nicht so sehr gezögert, ich bin schließlich viel zu romantisch, aber bis dahin musste ich mich doch nun wirklich nicht jedem an den Hals werfen, oder?

Naja… hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich vorhin eigentlich zu Potter ‚Ja' gesagt hätte, falls er mich noch mal nach einem Date gefragt hätte? Vielleicht kommt das in Verbindung mit dem, was ich grade gedacht habe ansatzweise unter Umständen möglicherweise so rüber, als könnte ich vielleicht ansatzweise unter Umständen möglicherweise ein klitzekleines bisschen vielleicht und eigentlich eher unwahrscheinlich, aber dennoch auf unwahrscheinliche Weise vielleicht ganz leicht in ihn verknallt sein, aber das ist wirklich unwahrscheinlich und unter Umständen möglicherweise ansatzweise falsch… oder auch nicht. Also, nicht, dass jetzt irgendwer glauben würde, ich würde auf Potter stehen oder so was – üblicherweise stehe ich auf dem Boden (jaah, der hat so einen Bart, ich weiß) – aber ich hab glaube, ich schon angemerkt, dass er ganz süß aussieht und manchmal nett ist und so was von sexy und… aargh! _Das_ hatte ich noch nicht angemerkt. Mist!

„Ihr wisst, was ich davon halte?", holte mich Alice in die Wirklichkeit zurück, wofür ich ihr äußerst dankbar war, und auch Mika schreckte auf. Hatte Alice denn noch gar nicht losgelegt? Mika und ich nickten jedenfalls und verblüfft sahen wir Alice lächeln. „Gut.", sagte sie in der Zwischenzeit breit grinsend, „Dann kann ich mir das ja sparen. Ich bin dabei!" Okay. Wow. Das musste ich erst mal verdauen. Jetzt hatte die sich doch glatt um ihren Monolog gedrückt, in dem wir uns den selber gehalten haben! Ich fass es nicht! Das ist ja überhaupt nicht ihre Art! Offenbar war Mika im Verdauen wesentlich besser und schneller, denn sie lachte schon wieder auf: „Danke, Alice. Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum wir mit dir befreundet sind, oder Lily?" Ich grinste, stand vom Bett auf und legte meine Hand auf ihre, die sie uns hingehalten hatte. Auch Alice lachte und legte ihre obenauf.

Damit war es beschlossene Sache. Sollten die Jungs mal sehen, mit wem sie sich hier anlegten!

Tja, das dachte ich damals noch. Hätte ich gewusst, was da so alles auf mich zukommen würde, hätte ich wohl nie zugestimmt, geschweige denn den Vorschlag gemacht!

A/N: Kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß! Jetzt hab ich endlich mein Gerüst und schreibe fleißig an Kapitel 5… xD Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein Stil immer noch und ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht's dann richtig los!

HINWEIS: Allerdings muss ich leider sagen, dass ich Probleme mit dem Forum hier habe. Mein Computer stürzt fast jedes Mal ab, wenn ich hier etwas hochlade, deswegen werde ich es auch nicht mehr tun. Wenn ihr meine Story weiterverfolgen wollt, dann klickt einfach hierauf: www.fanfiktion.de/s/47e26df200007f57067007d0/4 Da gehts dann direkt mit Chapter 4 weiter. Mit fanfiction.de komme ich – computerbedingt – besser klar. Ich würde mich freuen, euch dort wieder als treue Leser begrüßen zu dürfen! Liebe Grüße, Lilylove


End file.
